


圣诞礼物

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	圣诞礼物

平安夜了。

 

王子异的公司到了年底总是要比平常的时候更忙，不过难得的圣诞，他还是想和蔡徐坤一起度过，所以给大家都放了假。

 

他回到家的时候，蔡徐坤坐在沙发上等王子异回来，沙发旁边放了一棵小小的圣诞树。餐桌上摆好了一只刚好够两个人吃的黄油烤鸡和烤蔬菜，还有摇曳着温馨火光的烛台，屋里很温暖，连角落里都弥漫着食物的香气。他见王子异回来，走过去帮王子异脱掉他身上的外套又吻了吻他的侧脸，说：“吃饭吧。”

 

温馨的晚餐结束，王子异像个小孩一样，眼巴巴地看着蔡徐坤，“坤坤，宝宝，我的礼物呢？”样子活像条大金毛，蔡徐坤噙着笑摸了摸王子异的头发，这个样子，谁能相信他是在公司雷厉风行的王总呢？“等一下就有啦。你先去洗澡。”

 

然而王子异洗完澡出来，并没有礼物，蔡徐坤坐在床沿呆呆看着落地窗外的灯火阑珊，王子异走到他旁边吻吻他的额头，他身上还带着湿热的蒸汽，一下子让蔡徐坤单薄孤独的身子苏醒了过来。“宝宝，去洗澡吧，浴缸里的水我放好了，好好泡个澡。”

 

王子异坐在刚刚蔡徐坤坐的地方想的出神，怎么和自己在一起的时候还好好的，一个人呆着的时候就变成这样了呢？是自己没有给他足够的安全感吗？不过没关系，今天他要送给蔡徐坤一份特别的礼物。

 

等反应过来的时候，蔡徐坤似乎已经洗了很长时间的澡，王子异担心是水太热，蔡徐坤晕倒了，就去敲浴室的门，“宝宝，你还好吗宝宝？”蔡徐坤没有回答他，王子异急的就要把厕所门撞开，但他刚砸了一下，门就被从里面拉开了。

 

蔡徐坤穿着他的圣诞装站在王子异面前。因为第二性别的原因，蔡徐坤很排斥别人把他当做女性，但是今天……他身上穿了一条很有圣诞节气氛的裙子，裹胸裙，露着白皙漂亮的肩膀，乳肉一点点小小的凸起，被裹在裙子里，甚至挤出一条浅浅的乳沟，领口的一圈毛绒白边让视觉效果更好了，腰上是一条白色的宽腰带，他本身腰就细，这么一箍更是盈盈一握。头上戴着圣诞帽，脚上穿着和裙子一样的红靴子，上面也带着一圈白边。

 

最要命的是，他本身又长又直的双腿上穿了一条白丝。王子几乎看到他的造型的那秒就硬了，他曾经内心一直肖想过，但他知道蔡徐坤不会穿这些偏向女性化的东西，之前穿丁字裤已经是他的极限了。王子异嘶哑着声音问：“我的圣诞礼物呢？”“是我呀。”裙子本身已经很短了，蔡徐坤红着脸撩起了裙摆。好死不死，下面的丝袜是开裆的，里面的丁字裤很明显是小女用的，粉嫩的阴茎委委屈屈从侧面探出来。

 

蔡徐坤即便拥有着一套独特的女性生殖器官，但比普通男性更加有能力，魄力，也分外决绝，这也是王子异爱他的原因之一。他难得在王子异面前露出这么害羞柔软的一面，王子异疼死他这一点了。他伸手把蔡徐坤拉进怀里，“小坤把自己送给我？”手探进裙子后面揉捏他的肉臀，丁字裤的腰后面竟然还有个柔软的小毛球。

 

“确切的说不是把自己送给你，而是愿意为你面对自己女性的这一面。”蔡徐坤喘息着纠正他。王子异把他放在床上，帮他脱掉了靴子，隔着丝袜含住了他洗的香喷喷，修剪的干干净净的脚趾，还逗弄地在脚心舔了一下。让蔡徐坤难以启齿的是，他被王子异握着脚踝隔着丝袜舔脚就算了，竟然被挑逗的女穴湿了一片，他难耐的蹭了蹭床单。

 

王子异把他的丝袜舔的湿漉漉的，两条腿也都被舔到，王子异的浴袍已经半开着了，蔡徐坤抬起身把浴袍带子拉了，但王子异又把他摁回去了，把他的丝袜和丁字裤都褪到腿弯挂着，这才把他委屈的阳物放了出来，大腿架在自己肩膀上，蔡徐坤下半身看起来格外狼狈色情，丁字裤和丝袜没被完全脱掉，男人就已经把脑袋伸进了他的裙子里面。

 

蔡徐坤的女穴已经完完全全情动了，那条细窄的缝穴吐出些蜜汁来，下面的菊穴明显是润滑过了，油亮亮的，粉褐色的穴，褶子都漂亮的不行。他先吻了吻蔡徐坤粉嫩的阴茎，顺着茎身舔了下去，然后把阴蒂含进嘴里吮吸，打算先用唇舌把蔡徐坤玩高潮一次，再好好疼爱他。蔡徐坤被他玩的下面像泉眼一样，汩汩往外冒蜜汁，他颤抖着身子，射出了今晚的第一股精。

 

“宝宝下面都要流成小河了，”王子异轻笑着调侃蔡徐坤，“流到屁眼儿了，要哥哥给你舔舔吗？”蔡徐坤还在失神的状态，听到王子异的问句，下意识地答应。王子异就舔上了他的后穴，蔡徐坤用了樱桃味的润滑油，王子异就着他的骚水，把下面也舔的湿漉漉的，上面还伸进了一指抠挖蔡徐坤的蜜穴。

 

等他真正反应过来，王子异的舌头已经在来来回回舔着他的两个穴了，他被舔的肉棒又勃起了。“你……别舔了你……不要了……”王子异还真的就不舔了。蔡徐坤把丝袜和内裤都脱下来，也要拉开歪歪扭扭勉强穿在身上裙子的拉链，被王子异按住了手。"别脱，好看。"不过他的一半小乳已经从裙里出来了，他轻轻揉捏着自己的乳肉，那里乳头和乳晕在王子异唇舌长年的"热情招待"下，已经被玩大了一圈，王子异性器硬邦邦支楞着，但他也没管，只看着蔡徐坤捏着自己的乳头玩，"骚宝宝的骚奶头是不是痒了呀？"

 

他背过身去撅起屁股，掰开白胖肥嫩的女穴，语气还委委屈屈的，“哥哥不喜欢你的圣诞礼物吗？怎么不进来呢？”一只手掰着，另一只手顺势揉了揉自己的阴蒂，这一下把自己摸得腿都软了，但王子异还是不见动静。

 

蔡徐坤嘟着嘴回头看他，王子异刚把浴袍脱了，胸肌和腹肌都练得刚刚好，是蔡徐坤喜欢的样子。蔡徐坤头顶着床，回头用一双葡萄眼亮晶晶期待地看着他，"进来嘛，坤坤想要你进来。"

 

王子异对于蔡徐坤的邀请，强忍着自己流鼻血的冲动，嘴角向一侧上挑，"那哥哥今晚就把你的小骚穴和小骚屁眼儿操烂好不好？"蔡徐坤听着王子异说这些污言秽语，兴奋得浑身都在颤抖，把穴掰的更开了。

 

王子异一共操了他多少次，蔡徐坤已经不记得了，只记得他哭着对王子异说，不要了不要了要坏了，王子异说，后面还好着呢，就把手指从后面抽出来，换上那根似乎根本不会软下来的阳物。蔡徐坤最后一次几乎什么都射不出来了，尿液都没有了，前后都被操的肿起老高，他几乎失去了意识，整个人狼狈不堪，汗水，精液，尿液都混在一处。

 

朦胧中，他感觉到王子异抱着他去洗了澡，似乎还涂了些消炎药。早上他醒的时候，已经没法正常坐了，王子异给他穿了一条真丝吊带睡裙，他还是累的不行，斜着眼睛看王子异，“你早就准备好了是吧？”睡裙是低胸的，蔡徐坤露出了半个胸膛，甚至能看到他的乳晕，他的胸上全是昨晚王子异亲吻啃咬，狠狠疼爱过得证据。

 

下面未着寸缕，因为肿的厉害，虽然昨晚涂过消炎药，但是昨天晚上王子异怕弄疼他还没把精液帮他清理干净，早上看他醒了把他抱进怀里就往底下摸。把人带到浴室去做最后清理，结果因为蔡徐坤的身子太敏感了，又被玩射了一次，王子异抠挖一下，他就忍不住甜腻的发出诱人犯罪的呻吟。王子异忍得辛苦，睡裤已经支起了帐篷，终于帮她清理好了，看着操得红肿的穴，又忍不住怜爱的帮他舔了舔才涂上药抱他回去躺着。

 

蔡徐坤拉住他，“那我的圣诞礼物呢？”王子异拉起他的手，“宝宝醒了早上都没发现吗？”那是一枚将近八克拉祖母绿切割极其完美的钻石戒指。“怎么？这是求婚？”蔡徐坤眯着眼睛看着无名指上的钻石。

 

“是，也不是，我想给你一个家，不想让你在孤独下去了。”

 

“可是国内同性还结不了婚，你是知道的。”

 

“我已经让律师拟好了一份财产协议，如果我们离婚，你将会得到一半财产，如果我死亡，你将作为我的爱人，获得我的全部财产。”蔡徐坤用嘴唇堵住了王子异的话，说不感动是假的。

 

王子异早都硬的不行了，但是他还是温柔的给爱人解释完，才自己又回到浴室解决个人问题，手刚摸上茎身，想着昨天蔡徐坤掰开他自己的穴的样子，又想起花穴那紧致的触感，浴室门就被推开了。“谁允许你撸了？”蔡徐坤冷着脸抱着手臂看着他，“这里的东西也都是我的知道吗？”

 

随手把睡裙脱了，把王子异粗长的那根含进嘴里，一边舔着上面凸起的经络，含含糊糊地问，“你刚刚在想什么？”王子异正沉溺在欲望里喘息着，他听到蔡徐坤的话，更加痴迷的看着蔡徐坤的脸，蔡徐坤笑了，“老公在想我吗？”他吞吐着王子异的粗长，一手把自己的像小馒头似的一边小乳托起来，一手引着哥的大手，摸向自己肥嫩的花穴。他吮了两下硕大的龟头，继续问王子异，“在想这里？还是这里？”而后又把那根阴茎含回嘴里。

 

王子异摸着他还肿着的肉逼，自己的阳物又被包在蔡徐坤柔软的口腔里面，被撩的很快就射进了蔡徐坤嘴里。蔡徐坤把精液都卷进自己的嘴里，满意的吻了吻软下去阴茎上的龟头，“以后不准撸了，都是我的，这里是我的，这里射出来的东西也是我的。”

 

两个人度过了几乎可以称得上是荒淫的两天，他使出了浑身解数勾引王子异来表达他的感动，中午睡觉甚至把乳头放进王子异的嘴里让他含着睡，醒了还故作烦恼的皱皱眉头，对王子异说，“都怪你，两边都不一样大了！”王子异哭笑不得，也不知道谁非点要自己含着乳头睡觉的，接着蔡徐坤对王子异说，“那既然这样，老公晚上就吃另一边吧！”

 

晚上穴还是有点肿肿的，王子异给蔡徐坤买的那些丁字裤还是都穿不了，他索性给蔡徐坤套上了自己的内裤，这样蔡徐坤浑身上下就只穿了一条王子异的内裤。王子异把他抱在自己身上揉奶玩，蔡徐坤的腰太细，挂不出这条内裤，尺寸对他来说又不太合适，两只小手忙着提内裤，自然管不了他揉捏自己的小馒头的手。

 

晚上睡觉又被操了一次，他趴在床上委委屈屈地自省，再也不要勾引王子异了！却发现王子异的淘宝购物车里一大堆带着蕾丝裙边的情趣内衣。

 

糟了，他不会把他老公开发出了什么奇怪的属性吧？？？


End file.
